Ken Miyamoto
Ken Miyamoto (ケン宮本, Miyamoto Ken) is a shinobi of Kumogakure and works as an advisor to the Raikage as well as being the current Head Ninja. He also was a spy for the Raikage, taking many covert operation's into dangerous territory, including the notorious criminal organisation, Akatsuki. He later is sent to Konohagakure to help bring the villages closer. Called the Fastest Man in the World, Ken is considered the village's strongest shinobi and is a Pseudo Jinchūriki for the Eight Tails. Background Ken was born in a large settlement around Kumogakure, the son of a Daimyō and a princess, Ken has noble roots and was brought up in luxury. His parents however, were murdered when he was quite young and as a result he was orphaned and sent to Kumogakure to become a shinobi. Ken was on Taiyo Inazuma's team. After being promoted to Chūnin the Raikage enlisted Ken's services as a covert operative and spy, sending him around the countries compling information on other villages. When Ken was promoted to Jōnin he was assigned his own squad of Genin consisting of Aomine Inazuma, Omoi and Karui. Sometime during his youth Ken was given a significant portion of the Eight Tails chakra to ease the resealing process for Killer B. Aomine's Desertion Aomine grows increasingly unstable by the day and this causes Ken to confront him, Aomine lashes out in anger and try's to kill Ken, but is easily subdued, only adding to his immense frustration and temper. Aomine later is incarcerated while the Raikage decides what to with him, Aomine breaks out and kills all the guards and escapes the village. Personality Though he is usually laid-back, optimistic and jovial, he is a very clear-thinking person and is very perceptive, always paying attention to even the slightest details, and as such not much can surprise him, only raising his eyebrows after watching Hidan continue to talk after being decapitated. He usually has a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing his smirk even while fighting an intense battle. Although he is often a fairly serious man, he has a very laid-back, easy going attitude, taking anything that came his way in his stride, but he is not incapable of being deadly serious when the situation insisted upon it. He always has back up plan, and a back up for his back up as he likes to think ahead. But despite this he is quite lazy and likes to spend a lot of his time sleeping and doing nothing. He does not care for his work-related responsibilities and does not like being the head ninja because of all the paperwork he has to do. He will often fall asleep during important meetings. He dislikes chores and only takes part in missions if they are of the utmost importance and even then he finds these tasks bothersome. He has a thirst for knowledge and seeks to learn and understand everything he possibly can about ninjutsu, he is utterly fascinated with life and seeks to unravel all it's mysteries. Though he is bored very easily, causing him to become moody. All his qualities and quirks often lull others into a false sense of security and he will take advantage of this. Despite a somewhat tough exterior and sometimes distant and uncommunicative personality, Ken is kind person whose charisma and acts of genuine kindness inspire loyalty and rally those around him. Befitting his role as the village's head ninja, Ken cares a great deal about the welfare and history of Kumogakure. Ken likes to stay near the action but rarely intervenes in situations, preferring to stay on the side-lines and observe so as to gather information for later use. He often knows more information than he lets on and is quite good at tricking people into doing things he wants. He will however engage in combat if he thinks it is a wise move. Though he is usually quite respectful, Ken can be quite foul-mouthed and disrespectful when he wants to rile someone up as seen against Hidan, calling him a pussy to rile him up and make him sloppy. Ken has a penchant for good timing, usually arriving at just the right moment, this is often used for comedic effect. He often gets dragged into something he does not want to be a part of. Ken is passionate about few things but fighting is something he enjoys a great deal. Despite being very intelligent and having a strategic mind, he does have a hot temper that often gets him in trouble with The Raikage and his peers. He is quite a lusty man and something of a pervert, being well-known for his flamboyant promiscuity. He can be very flirtatious, making lewd comments about attractive women constantly and complimenting Hironori's "assets". He is also an avid fan of the Icha Icha series of novels and keeps up-to-date on the series almost to the point of it being like a religious practice. In his youth he was very enthusiastic and gave his shinobi training 110%, and as such he was shown to be a prodigious talent. Bu as he grew older his enthusiasm declined and he became much lazier, he trains hard but other than that he does as little as possible. He still believes in his potential and always has complete confidence in his abilities. Appearance Ken has silver, medium-length spiked hair. While not being a particularly large person he is shown to posses a physique with considerable lean muscle mass not often seen in shinobi his age. After the time skip he wears a high collared black t-shirt with V-neck, a thin white mesh shirt underneath and black loose pants with a belt. He wears a long black trench coat with a high collar, cut of just above the elbow. He also wears a set of black vambraces with three distinct spikes protruding from them and black studded shinobi boots. Abilities As the Head Nija of Kumogakure, Ken is no doubt a powerful man, even at his young age. His abilities were such that the Raikage trusted him enough to send only him to back up Konohagakure, when they requested an entire team of high-level shinobi. His skill's are especially notable because he is well versed in so many different forms of combat to a high level. He is a natural prodigy and this was made evident from a very young age, rising through the ranks rapidly graduating form the academy at the age of six, becoming a Chūnin by seven and a Jōnin by fifthteen and then later becoming the head ninja (supposedly the second strongest ninja in the entire village) before his nineteenth birthday. His reputation as a powerful shinobi expands across the many countries, being recognized in Konohagakure at only sixteen years old as one of Kumo's most elite Jōnin, and was permitted the position of captain in the Kinkau Force. He was capable of fighting powerful very capable ninja like the Sound Four before the time skip. During the timeskip he was strong enough to be able to kill a powerful S-Rank Missing-Nin, Kisuke Uzumaki. After the timeskip he was strong enough to fight and defeat the Third Raikage without the use of his Sage Mode and using mostly Taijutsu. He was strong enough to fight on par with a reincarnated Taiyo Inazuma, one of the most powerful shinobi in the village's history (though it should be noted they were both holding back considerably). He could dispatch opponents like Suigetsu Hōzuki, Juugo and Aomine Inazuma with tremendous ease. His name was enough to make an S-rank Missing-Nin like Kakuzu wary and for him to come to the decision to withdraw despite outnumbering Ken. Hironori Ōtsutsuki, a missing-nin whose abilities resulted in her being named a flee-on-sight threat was cautious of him and his skills. His only notable weakness is against genjutsu, which was displayed against Kazaki Uchiha, a recognized genjutsu master and S-Rank nin, and by the age pf twenty this is no longer an issue as his knowledge of ninjutusu and chakra has improved to the point were he can pull himself from genjutsu. Ken is incredibly versatile, his expertise spans countless area and he displays greater proficiency in many of these areas than specialists. He is stated as having the speed of Taiyo Inazuma, the strength of the Fourth Raikage, the intelligence of Shikamaru Nara, the ninjutsu skill of Madara Uchiha and the chakra reserves of a Tailed Beast. Ninjutsu Ken primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and great knowledge which because of his vast understanding of chakra has helped him to master difficult techniques and gain a vast arsenal of techniques in his short life, which allow him to fight with strong versatility. He learnt how to use the Rasengan by himself despite it's complex nature. Ken can summon the dragon king, Shenlong to aid him in battle and also has a summoning contract with Hawks. He is particularly skilled with the Body Replacement Technique, switching places with the many swords he leaves scattered around the battlefield, allowing him great versatility with his attacks. His use of this jutsu is such that he can use it like an instantaneous form of transportation multiple times. He has used the transformation technique to disguise himself as Killer B and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and copy their individual mannerisms almost perfectly to trick others. He is so good at this that he infiltrated the organisation comprised of powerful S-Rank Missing-nin, Akatsuki as Kisuke Uzumaki and no one suspected a thing, not even his own partner (though this could mean they were never really close). Ken is also skilled enough with Space-Time Ninjutsu to use technique to summon weapons through seals kept around his person and use summoning techniques to summon weapons and animals. He also is well versed in barrier ninjutsu, being able to use Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon to block a tailed beast ball. Because of his excellent chakra control, Ken can also use Medical Ninjutsu to heal wounds and perform miniature surgeries on himself and others. Nature Transformation Ken is proficient in the use three of the basic nature transformation's: Lightning, Earth and Water, and by combing his water and lightning natures he use a Kekkei Genkai, Storm Release. Lightning Release, being his natural affinity, is his most practiced transformation and is the one he is the most skilled with, being considered a master in it's use and is matched by few in this regard. His skill with Lightning Release has been prominent from a young age, being dubbed the Lightning God (雷神, Raijin) at just ten years old. With his great chakra control, Ken developed a technique to transfer an opponents lightning chakra from their attack into his own body and then back out of his own body as his own attack. He can create multiple shadow clones with his lightning chakra, create creatures of lightning to use as long-range weapons, as well as fire beams of lightning into a source of water or through the earth to electrocute and numb his opponents. He was also able to combine his natural affinity with the Rasengan, something which even the original creator the technique, Minato Namikaze, failed to successfully do. Ken also uses his prowess with lightning chakra to supplement his great taijutsu skills, running the chakra around his body to throw strikes which numb his opponents. Ken's skill with lightning chakra extends into sealing as well, being able to use lighting-enhanced chains to subdue and restrain opponents. He can use Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar technique, to discharge light from his entire body to blind his opponents. Ken can also use his skill with his lightning chakra to channel it through his swords and other ninja tools like shuriken and kunai to give them more cutting power, durability and the ability to paralyze people when he cuts them. He can apply his lightning in way in which pass it through conductive materials to improve the electrical power of the technique. His prowess with Earth Release allows him blend in with the surrounding area and travel underground to utilize surprise attacks and remain undetected whilst trailing a target. He is also able to create mud clones and strong walls of earth durable enough to sustain powerful attacks like a large fireball from Itachi Uchiha. Kazaki has displayed enough skill with Water Release to be able to utilize high-level techniques without a pre-existing water source. He can create water clones as well as powerful water dragon's and walls for both offensive defensive measures, being able to negate a fire technique combined with wind chakra. By combing his lightning and water chakra, Ken can use his Storm Release to create thick storm clouds to generate lightning, to use as a smokescreen to launch attacks from or use to mask his movements or act as a cover for his escape. The clouds slowly absorbs chakra from the air and gradually increases in size. He can use these storm clouds to utilise natural lightning to use as an attack with his precise chakra control. Whilst using Sage Mode, he can use this kekkai genkai to create energy beams powerful enough to destroy an entire forest. Bukijutsu Ken has displayed great skill and versatility with various ninja tools like hand-held shuriken and fūma shuriken, kunai, swords, kusarigama, kama, nunchaku and staffs. Ken's weapon speciality; Kenjutsu, renowned throughout Kumogakure as a high-level kenjutsu user, his strikes are swift and strong, with his physical prowess aiding his offensive and defensive capabilities. He possesses a very unorthodox and unique style which is very difficult to match due it's unpredictability, involving erratic movements and multiple blades, coupled with his speed and use of the Body Replacement Technique. His skill with kenjustu is not limited to his own style, he is proficient in the use of Killer B's acrobat style and he is skilled in the use of Iaidō, the style of drawing. His ability with Kenjustu allowed him to briefly fight on par with Gin Yasuhiro, one the most revered swordsmen in shinobi history. His ability with blades is not limited to katana and his lightning swords, he wielded Kubikiribōchō with great skill after he snatched it from Suigetsu. He is also proficient in the use of poisons and often uses them with weapons. Taijutsu Though taijutsu is not Ken's favoured style of fighting and is not his most proficient skill, his aptitude and ability for it drew comparisons to Might Guy from his peers and Kenji, a potential S-Rank nin from Konoha stated he had potential to fight on the same level as Might Guy with just his taijutsu. Ken's fighting style consists of fast unpredictable movement's and powerful strikes. He developed his own style of Taijutsu: Raidō, which involves using lightning chakra to move about quickly and by dealing swift and powerful blows, allows him to paralyze an opponent giving him additional openings. He is also relatively skilled in the use of Killer B's style of hand-to-hand combat, Disturbance Taijustu and likes to use wrestling moves like throws and holds during his hand-to-hand exchanges as well. He has particularly powerful kicks, being able to kick through stone and break bones with his power. His taijutsu is greatly enhanced by his physical prowess and intelligence. He can take on many opponents at once, being very mobile landing precise and powerful strikes and rag dolling his opponents, even those much larger than himself. Fūinjutsu He has a significant degree of knowledge regarding sealing techniques and his skill with it is held in high regard. He helped Jiraiya create a technique to completely destroy Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven and can use seals to supress Juinjutsu, based of the Evil Sealing Method. He can use Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation to hide weapons on his person for later use. He can seal away fire techniques as powerful as Amaterasu and create chakra chains to restrain and subdue opponents. He can undo the effects of the Five Elements Seal and remove and manipulate seals even space-time ninjutsu preventing the target from using techniques like the summoning technique. Senjutsu Ken was taught how to use senjutsu by Shenlong, which he can use to increase his speed, durability, and physical strength. With his large reserves and prominent chakra control, ken can enter Sage Mode almost instantaneously and he can use shadow clones to gather natural energy for him to retain the use of this technique. His techniques become more powerful during the use of this mode and he can perform techniques unique to his sage mode like Sage Art: Storm Release Light Cannon. His physical attributes are augmented to the point were he can shatter the ribcage of a Complete Body - Susanoo with a single kick and he move fast enough to avoid the pull of Kamui. His sensory abilities are also enhanced to the point were he can sense. Jinchūriki Transformations Because of Ken's Pseudo Jinchūriki status, he has access to abilities granted to a regular Jinchūriki containing the Tailed Beast, Gyūki. Because he only possesses approximately a fifth of the Eight Tails chakra, he likes to refrain from the use of Tailed Beast Mode. However he can use both version 1 and version 2 very effectively, further supplementing his already impressive physical attributes. Additionally he can create clones and smokescreens with the ink unique to the Eight Tail's container. Ken can also use the ultimate attack of a tailed beast, the Tailed Beast Ball, which possesses immense destructive power. He is linked to Killer B mentally and can use this chakra to communicate with and Gyūki mentally. He could sense when he was in danger even though they were a considerable distance from one-another. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ken himself possesses very large chakra reserves, not quite comparable to that of a Jinchūriki but enough to be considered an abnormally large amount. After acquiring a good portion of the Eight Tails chakra, his reserves became even greater, around the size of a regular Jinchūriki and Tailed Beast. Ken has chakra reserves large enough to summon Shenlong and chakra potent enough to use senjutsu. However unlike most that have a great deal of chakra, Ken has excellent control over his chakra as seen by his ability to weave hand seals with one hand. His chakra control allows him to hide his chakra by altering its characteristics, negating the possibility of a sensor discovering him. His impressive chakra control is demonstrated by his ability to create a large rasengan with just his own two hands and later with just a single hand. His large chakra reserves allow him to use very chakra taxing technique's again and again in quick succession to no negative effect but despite this he likes to preserve his chakra as efficiently as possible. He is in phenomenal physical shape and if capable of performing feats of exceptional athleticism. Ken possesses immense physical might and has displayed levels of physical strength far exceeding his body size and stature. He hit the Third Raikage (while he was using his lightning armour) hard enough with just his head to cause him to cough up blood and kicked Kakuzu so hard he went flying through a stone wall. As his moniker, The Fastest Man in the World suggests, Ken is capable of moving at incredible speeds, being able to cross great distances in the blink of an eye and take even the most spatially aware opponents by surprise, as seen against the Third and Fourth Raikage's, Taiyo Inazuma and even Sharingan user's as adept as Madara Uchiha. He also would often make practical uses of the Body Flicker Technique to fade out of sight, leaving no trace of either his presence or his destination. He was fast enough to move from right in front of someone and impale them through the chest before they could blink. His agility is notable and he is very nimble, bending and angling his body in obscene ways to avoid attacks from multiple angles with apparent ease and he can move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks even at close range. In addition, his reflexes are very impressive, and he is capable of dodging, deflecting, or in some instances, throwing back knives, arrows and similar projectiles. His body is also durable, being able to take immense punishment on the battlefield for extended periods of time and keep fighting. He has very good eyesight as he was able to spot Deidra's clay bird from quite a distance away. Sensory Perception Ken is a very adept sensor, being able to discern a individuals gender, size, chakra natures and whether that person has a Kekkai Genkai or not, and if they do what that particular Kekkai Genkai can do. He is such a skilled sensor that he can sense both the positive and negative emotions of someone and essentially read them like a book. His sensory abilities are not limited to his immediate and surrounding vicinity as he was able to feel a short, but powerful burst of chakra from Madara Uchiha, who at the time was several miles away. Because he can sense even the slightest hints of chakra, he can (when in sage mode) fight without the use of his eyes without diminishing his skills to any extent. He is skilled enough to notice even the slightest imbalances in his and other people's chakra, allowing him to recognize even the highest-level genjutsu and tell when someone was lying through the dishonest emotions causing chakra fluctuations. His sensory abilities allowed to him avoid falling under Sosuke Mizushima's hypnosis technique. His sensory skills enable him to fight briefly without the use of his eyes, as seen when he was put in the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. Intelligence Perhaps his greatest asset, Ken is the brightest, most scientific and inventive mind in Kumogakure. He is a talented inventor and scientist, having helped create a number of devices and techniques to aid him and his peers in battle. He has a spy network that runs throughout the Five Great Shinobi Countries that he can use to gain information about a particular person or group to be used to his or his allies' advantage. Ken is very adept at using his skills in combinations to take his opponents by surprise. He can outsmart opponents like Sesshomaru Maki and Sosuke Mizushima his IQ is estimated to be over two hundred, making him a certified super-genius. He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to see through a person's demeanour and determine what they are thinking. Also able to read well into the situation, he can effectively predict many things well in advance and likes to take precautions prior to engaging in combat so he is not unprepared. He always has a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. He is always thinking, always learning and does so at an extremely accelerated rate, improving by leaps and bounds during the time skip even though prior to it he was already skilled enough to become a Jōnin at thirteen, even the Raikage displayed surprise at his improvements. After watching him for just a few minutes, Ken deduced that Hidan's ability to inflict pain on others was directly linked to circle he was stood in and that he need ingest the blood of his desired target before being able to use his technique. He picks things up quickly, after watching Naruto perform the rasengan he learnt how to use it by himself in a short period of time. He can use many techniques which would not be considered high-level but use them in new and effective ways to make them more dangerous or to set up techniques which are much higher-level, as seen with his use of the basic transformation technique, being able to turn into a cat and with his chakra control change it to that of an average cat to confuse sensor types. He often uses simple techniques like the Body Replacement Technique, Body Flicker Technique and variants of the Clone Technique to confuse his opponents while he asses their strengths and weaknesses before using those exploited weakness to his advantage. He is capable of thinking many moves ahead of him opponent, using various moves to get them right where he wants them, using many tricks to fool his opponents and get them to lower their guard, before striking and finishing them of. Stats Trivia * Ken means sword when translated as (剣), possibly a reference to his skill with kenjustu, Ken can also mean one's range of knowledge or sight - perception. His second name, Miyamoto (宮本) is taken from Miyamoto Musashi, a legendary rōnin and expert swordsmen. * Ken's birthday is one day after Naruto Uzumaki's. * According to the databook(s): ** Ken wants to fight Gin Yasuhiro and Kazaki Uchiha again. ** Ken has completed 181 official missions in total: 3 D-rank, 58 C-rank, 85 B-rank, 28 A-rank and 7 S-rank. ** Ken's favourite words are "knowledge" (知識, chishiki) and "resolve" (思い立つ, omoitatsu). ** Ken's favourite food is ramen, something he has in common with Naruto Uzumaki. ** Ken's favourite number is Seven (セブン, sebun). ** Ken's favourite things to do are fighting, reading and sleeping. Quotes * (To) "Don't bore me".